


Greatest Love of All

by regishel



Series: Original Poetry One-Shots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Worship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regishel/pseuds/regishel
Series: Original Poetry One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561057
Kudos: 1





	Greatest Love of All

Greatest Love of All  
Is love of self!  
Love and Acceptance of who you are  
without any compromises  
Accepting changes  
but Accepting yourself  
Being yourself despite  
what everybody says  
Being true to yourself  
Outside and Inside  
telling yourself that your enough  
and knowing it's true  
Showing the world who you are  
No filter  
No makeup  
No plastic  
No fake faces  
Just You  
Raw and Real!


End file.
